


Annabeth Chase’s Deepest Fear

by 107thInfantry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth Chase Has PTSD, Annabeth Chase-centric (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, BAMF Percy Jackson, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiders, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Annabeth Chase has always been afraid of spiders. After that was compounded with her childhood trauma and experience with Arachne, Percy always had to be ready to shield her from seeing them. When a prank goes wrong, he doesn’t reach her in time.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Annabeth Chase’s Deepest Fear

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were finally in college in New Rome together. They were together and they had friends and they were happy. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than they could have ever imagined.

Somehow they had gotten an exception to dorm together. Annabeth highly suspected that Percy called in a favor with Reyna, but she didn’t mind one bit. 

It was late in their second semester when Percy saw a tarantula in their apartment. It was blood bent into the shoebox he was carrying in an instant, but Annabeth had seen it. 

She was on the floor in the fetal position before he could get to her. “Percy, help,” she whimpered. Spiders surrounded her in her mind. She was a little girl in a room, alone and not believed. She felt them tearing at her skin, the marks disappearing as fast as they were inflicted. She heard that screams of liar from her step mother. She saw Arachne towering over her. She felt the fall.

Laughter echoed from the hallway. Her architecture friends were out there. They were so joyous, but she couldn’t hear them. The door creaked open. The laughter died in their throats.

Percy Jackson, was on the floor crying softly and holding Annabeth who was positively sobbing. He pushed the box toward them, “Leave.” His tears dripped off of his chin. He was terrifying.

Quietly, the door closed. No ever one spoke of what they saw. The tarantula was returned to its owner slightly different but alive. Annabeth Chase missed her class that day, but made up the work later that week. Percy Jackson missed his classes that day too but it took him a bit longer to make it up. 

They would be okay, but they weren’t there yet. Years later, Annabeth let her daughter get a tarantula. One day she held it. She just wasn’t ready then. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I have more one shots that I have written on my account, but I chose not to put them in a series. They aren’t as sad as this one, though. BTW, I respond to comments and requests!


End file.
